


UN Village

by douwunjpg



Category: EXO (Band), Wonder Girls
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwunjpg/pseuds/douwunjpg
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Yeeun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Yeeun | Yenny | HA:TFELT
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	UN Village

yeeun swayed to the music as she waited for babylon to finish his solo song then stepped into the spotlight where they sang their song together. her eyes wandered around the small elite crowd as she waited for her lines, her eyes clashing with eyes that weren’t supposed to be here. they were all celebrities, but celebrities were separated, people like her, babylon, zion.t and other indie idols kept to themselves and didn’t really associate with big idols especially not ones like baekhyun from exo.

she shivered slightly feeling his gaze on her before she quickly began to sing, the words coming out so naturally and so softly it only further proved why they called her voice angelic. “i wanna be your fantasy,” she sang, her eyes going back to baekhyun’s then something inside made her keep staring as she sang, “i want to be left in your imagination, instead of using words and gazes.”

her head tilts to the side as she sings the next part amused to see him shift ever so slightly, “i want to confuse you with little body motions so you won’t stop thinking about me, i might appear a little dirty, but with some tension.” she moans softly into the microphone, the lights dancing off of her as she tucks her hair behind her ear pressing the in-ear tightly. “i’ll give you more passion, with more passion, soon I’ll continue with action,” she winks suggestively and moves her body with the music.

he obviously can’t keep up, a light blush appearing on his cheeks as his mouth parts in a silent pant, “when i count 1, 2, 3, i feel sad. i wish you would appear, you being shy makes me go crazy.” babylon moves with her bouncing along softly to the song they’d worked hard to produce, mirth dancing in his eyes as he spots her innocent victim.

“baby, baby, baby, wanna be your lady lady lady,” she moves forward so he’d know she was singing to him as this point, not that the crowd could tell, “there’s nothing to worry about, don’t you worry. i’m only like this towards you.” her heart pounds a bit faster than usual as she recalls the next words of the song, “now on this rainy street, there’s nobody but us. oh hurry up come here. hold me, don’t let me go. oh be my baby.” she breaks contact after that and finishes up the song rather quickly receiving a kiss on the cheek from pony who was grateful they’d attended her event.

she walks over to the bar ordering a glass of whiskey on the rocks as she feels a presence near her. she tilts her face to the side, a sexy smile sprawled across her lips when she saw that it was baekhyun. she nods in acknowledgment before grabbing her glass and making her way to the balcony outside without a word said to him. it wasn’t long before he followed her, entranced by her voice, looks, and a bit by her playful gaze. there was no one outside but the two of them and he approached her hesitantly.

“didn’t expect to see you here, your kind doesn’t really associate with us that often,” she teases and leans against the railing sipping on her glass. he walks over leaning against it as well before looking out at the skyline. “heard about it and thought a low key event like this is just what i needed to unwind,” he replies without thinking.

yeeun tenses up and scoffs throwing him an infamous glare, “pony’s hard work and achievements aren’t for your unwinding leisure.” this makes him sputter as he shakes his head not having meant that, “w-wait no that’s not what i meant….there’s no way for me to say this without sounding like an asshole but you and zion.t are the only thing close kpop idols around and i really wanted to come and have a nice evening without being pulled from person to person.” his eyes are wide as he tries to ameliorate the situation before he left a bad impression on the blue haired beauty in front of him.

“hmm, and did you have a nice evening?” she asks deciding to give him a break since he looked like he was about to cry. “yes!” he nods so enthusiastically it makes her throw her head back in a sexy chuckle. “your voice is amazing, i knew it when you were in the wonder girls, but that song….wow…it was so soft and angelic,” he compliments, cheeks turning rosy.

she gives him a thankful nod, eyes trailing up and down his figure which returned some of his usual confidence back to him. he poses naturally and sips on his own whiskey knowing her eyes were watching his lips and throat. she leans over suddenly, her thumb brushing the corner of his lip where there was a stray drop of whiskey left. her pink tongue darts up quickly licking it before his eyes drop down to her lips.

the tension between them was thick, and his heart pounded loudly as he took several tentative steps forward. noticing his advances weren’t rejected, he slowly snakes an arm around her small waist and backs her up against the wall. she was almost at his height in her heels but he didn’t mind, her stature was small and seemed to fit against him perfectly. he ducks his head down, breath fanning against her lips warmly, “can i kiss you?” his voice is quiet, hesitant as he asks for permission not wanting to upset her.

she wraps her arms around his neck, one hand still clutching her glass of whiskey as she mutters a soft yes. her heart pounds in her chest as he leans in, his lips softer than she expected only brush against hers at first till she tilts her head slightly making them slot against hers.

from that moment, it’s like a flick of a switch, his mouth is chasing hers in a race to win, the arm around her waist pressing her against him while the other trails up her thigh tracing over the sword and effectively drawing out a soft moan. her free hand finds its way into his hair tugging on the strands roughly making him part his lips which she quickly takes advantage of.

her warm tongue sneaks into his mouth intent on memorizing the interior of it only for him to suck harshly. she moans again, this time not quite as softly and it makes him grip her thigh tightly. he pulls away panting, eyes dark and staring at her with want. he looks down at her swollen lips with pride before he cups her cheek stroking the soft skin, “will we get to meet again?” he asks lips brushing against hers softly earning him another kiss.

“maybe.” she smiles and pulls away patting his chest as she sneaks back into the party with a new found glow.


End file.
